This invention relates to the collapsible table which combines a foldable stand and a portable tray.
There are innumerable collapsible table combinations wherein a foldable, cross-legged stand supports a portable tray, in general employing a single level table elevation for a single or limited purpose. Some tables have limited means for conversion to an alternate elevation, a sloped surface, an alternate structural alignment, or something in combination of these alterations. However, the convertible features of such tables as are found in the marketplace are nevertheless limited and usually specific in purpose. It is this narrow range of utility which seems to have been quite unappreciated in the art and which the applicant is hereby attempting to open up to a considerable degree.